Tractors, utility vehicles or zero turn mowers used for lawn care may carry a mower deck covering two or more rotary cutting blades on the lower ends of vertically oriented spindles. A mower deck may be attached to the vehicle with mechanical linkages that allow the deck to be carried at a range of different cutting heights, and raised or lowered between each height. The blade spindles may be rotated by one or more belts and pulleys above the top surface of the deck, which may be driven by a belt and/or power take off shaft connected to the engine or other power source.
Grass collectors or bagging attachments are available for collection of grass clippings from grass mowing machines. A grass collector chute may extend from the mower deck to a grass collector or bagging attachment mounted to the rear of the machine. The inlet of the collector chute may be positioned and secured over a discharge opening on the right side of the deck or at the rear of the deck. The collector chute may extend rearwardly and upwardly to its outlet which opens into the hopper or bag.
Mower deck grass collector chutes may become clogged with grass clippings during normal or heavy use. For example, wet grass and early spring grass clippings may form clumps which get stuck near the inlet of the collector chute. For example, the flow of grass clippings tends to be very heavy at the front of the chute inlet, and very light at the rear of the chute inlet. As a result, the chute may fill up with grass clippings, clippings under the deck may impair cutting performance, and clumps may be left on the ground.
A mower deck grass collector chute is needed that does not become clogged with grass clippings. A mower deck grass collector chute is needed that helps improve cutting performance and does not leave clumps on the ground. A mower deck grass collector chute is needed that provides more uniform flow to efficiently move grass clippings from the mower deck to the hopper.